Hot Chocolate
by beccyorange
Summary: He couldn't believe he had just sat down and had a conversation with Loki, God of Mischief, who had tried to take over Earth and who threw him out a window. Part of my series 'Of Lies and Secrets'


The bell of a small coffee shop, hidden away in all the other shops, rung as the door opened. The woman behind the counter looked up from the washing she was doing, to see who it was, because they never got more than two customers a day, and two people were already sitting in the shop.

Tony Stark looked around the small coffee shop, it was quaint. With a few small tables, each with a small glass vase with a flower in it. At one of the tables in front of him sat a man reading a book.

"Yes, this is most definitely stereotypical" Tony muttered under his breath as he walked towards the counter.

The woman behind it looked tired, and Tony could tell she was likely the only employee. Her blonde hair hung loosely out of a bun on her hair that drooped to the side.

"How can I help you?" the woman said, her voice raspy and she raised her eyebrows.

"Hot chocolate" Tony stated, he was craving something chocolate, plus he hated when other people made his coffee.

The woman nodded and she turned around and started mixing the drink together.

oOoOo

Tony turned his back and lent against the counter. He was Tony Stark, he shouldn't be in a tiny little coffee shop on a Friday night, and he should be out getting drunk and heading home with some girl he would never see again. He was only here because Pepper ordered him to have a night off the alcohol, just one, just for her, to show he could do it, and of course he obliged. So he had gotten in his car and driven, looking at every bar he drove past, telling himself not to stop. So he looked for a coffee shop, opting for a hot chocolate over locking himself in his lab.

He had always enjoyed the quiet and peace of them, the silence and the smell of coffee beans and cocoa. He enjoyed how there was always a companionable silence and no-one bugged him. There was no metal being welded, no sparks flying and no blisters forming on his hands from burns and cuts. No deadlines, no pressure, nothing occupying his mind.

After the Loki incident, it had been harder for him to find somewhere to go without being bombarded by people. Was it so much to ask to just get one measly hour to himself, that's why he chose this one, the fact there was only two cars in the parking lot that only had room for three. He also chose it because it was the only one open this late on a Friday.

oOoOo

A tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts

"Your hot chocolate"

"Thanks" and he grabbed out his wallet and put a $50 on the counter "Keep the change"

He looked around the small shop, deciding where to sit.

The man with the book gave him a look that screamed 'Don't sit next to me' so Tony turned around and almost opted to sit out in his car.

oOoOo

Green eyes flicked up, staring out of the darkness of the table behind the jutting wall of the door. The table looked barely sat at, and no-one had bothered to fix the light above it. The green eyes stared at Tony, who had not yet noticed them.

One last scan of the room, and Tony moved to sit roughly in the middle of the room, under a light that flickered occasionally. It was a good thing he gave the woman a large tip after all.

He sat down, the wooden chair slightly uncomfortable and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Great. One missed call from Pepper. Could she not trust him?

He typed out a text that read:

'Can you honestly not trust me? I am at a coffee shop, I swear on my suits'

His eyes looked up from the phone to look out the door, seeing how dark it was, before he noticed the green eyes, the figure was shrouded in darkness but it was easy for Tony to tell who it was.

Grabbing his hot chocolate in one hand, he rose from his chair to relocate.

oOoOo

"Fancy seeing you here, aren't you meant to be on Asgard getting punished?"

Loki scoffed "The Allfather thought banishment was a good punishment for me. I fail to see how, I still have my magic, and it isn't a punishment at all"

"Well maybe I'll tell S.H.I.E.L.D., who will contact Thor who will tell daddy-dearest that your punishment isn't really punishment after all?"

A hand slammed down on the table "His name may be 'Allfather' but he is no father of mine!" he hissed

"Wow okay Reindeer Games. Daddy issues, I'll remember never to bring them up again"

"Good idea."

Tony smirked at Loki's lack of argument about his nickname

A few minutes of a slightly awkward silence later Loki spoke "Is there a reason you're still sitting here?"

"I find your company brilliant" Tony said, putting extra sarcastic emphasis on the last word as he chuckled

Loki's face deadpanned "You, are insufferable Stark, I hope you're aware of that"

Tony grinned "Why of course" Tony hummed for a second before speaking again "Why are you still sitting here?"

"Because I sat here first. You joined me. I have no reason to move"

"Whatever. Hey, where's your glow stick of destiny gone?"

Loki almost laughed "You honestly think I would still have that? No, that was taken from me. I was only allowed it while I was trying to get the Tesseract, seeing as that failed it is no longer in my possession." Loki paused

"Who on Earth took it, the Chitauri died. I know, I saw them, I did it, I almost died in the process"

This time Loki did let out a deep chuckle, and Tony noticed how nice it sounded, before mentally slapping himself for even thinking that "There are others, and that is none of your business who they are, so don't expect me to tell you"

Loki rose up from his chair and manoeuvred around Tony's seat to leave.

"Leaving already? I thought we were getting along really well. That hurts a guy."

"Should I care?" Loki asked, as he teleported away, leaving the room smelling faintly of fire and mint.

oOoOo

Tony rested his head against the table, his mind reeling. Why, why had he chosen to talk to Loki and why on Earth did he like the sound of Loki's laugh?!

He couldn't believe he had just sat down and had a conversation with Loki, God of Mischief, who had tried to take over Earth and who threw him out a window.

He sculled his hot chocolate before leaving also, driving far over the speed limit before collapsing in his bed, green eyes staring at his behind his eyelids.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first fic in a series I have planned. It will consist of more oneshots and two short multichapter fics. It is very odd for me to do a series but I had an idea that I wanted to do.**

**I don't know how often I'll post, but yeah I'm excited for this series.**


End file.
